


Don't Monkey With Manuel

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Fawlty Towers
Genre: Animals, Apes & Monkeys, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Language Barrier, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Sometimes, Manuel understands more than he lets on... especially when the safety of an innocent fugitive is concerned!





	Don't Monkey With Manuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apacketofseeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apacketofseeds/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for this fandom - I hope you enjoy what I came up with as it was fun to write!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“A monkey, I said!” Basil Fawlty shouted, quivering with frustration. “It’s escaped from a circus! It’s the only creature on earth with a face that’s sillier than yours!”

_“Que?”_

Manuel tilted his head, and Basil threw up his hands.

“Oh, never mind!” he roared, and stormed out.

Manuel waited till his employer was well out of earshot, and then made a soft, coaxing sound.

A little capuchin peeked out from behind a pile of folded towels. Manuel offered her some peanuts, stroking her reassuringly.

He’d keep her safely hidden till he found her a better home than that horrid circus.


End file.
